A hard-disk drive (HDD) is a non-volatile storage device that is housed in a protective enclosure and stores digitally encoded data on one or more circular disks having magnetic surfaces (a disk may also be referred to as a platter). When an HDD is in operation, each magnetic-recording disk is rapidly rotated by a spindle system. Data is read from and written to a magnetic-recording disk using a read/write head which is positioned over a specific location of a disk by an actuator.
A read/write head uses a magnetic field to read data from and write data to the surface of a magnetic-recording disk. As a magnetic dipole field decreases rapidly with distance from a magnetic pole, the distance between a read/write head, which is housed in a slider, and the surface of a magnetic-recording disk must be tightly controlled. An actuator relies in part on a suspension's force on the slider and on the aerodynamic characteristics of the slider air bearing surface (ABS) to provide the proper distance between the read/write head and the surface of the magnetic-recording disk (the “flying height”) while the magnetic-recording disk rotates. A slider therefore is said to “fly” over the surface of the magnetic-recording disk.
An HDD's electronic architecture comprises numerous electronic components for performing their respective functions for operation of an HDD, such as a hard disk controller (“HDC”), an interface controller, an arm electronics module, a data channel, a motor driver, a servo processor, buffer memory, etc. Two or more of such components may be combined on a single integrated circuit board referred to as a “system on a chip” (“SOC”).
During operation, an HDD may encounter an emergency power off (“EPO”) situation, in which the HDD inadvertently loses its power source. During an EPO event, critical data may be lost. For non-limiting examples, user data and/or indirection tables may be lost upon an EPO event, which results in the loss of pointer information which points to the user data on the disk. An indirection table is a collection of pointers that relates the logical data units to physical memory addresses. Thus, loss of the pointer information effectively wipes out the user data because there is no longer a map to where the data actually resides on the disk.